


he who makes another

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	he who makes another

I'm sorry that some days when you are near, I am far,  
I'm always sorry that, on occasion, when you reach for me your fingers touch glass,  
And I'm sorry that I've created a cathedral of myself that's no better than what I used to be,  
Truly, I am sorry because my apologies only crumble, becoming meaningless and empty.

And I am sorry because;  
In the mornings you embrace me,  
And in the sun I am mad,  
But in the nights I attempt to reconcile,

And I am sorry, among all things, as you are worth more than I deserve.

1/11/15


End file.
